1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an acoustic wave therapy apparatus of the type employing an acoustic wave source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acoustic wave therapy apparatuses of the above type are utilized for a large variety of medical purposes. When shock waves are to be generated as acoustic waves, such apparatuses are employed, for example, for disintegrating calculi (lithotripsy) or for alleviating pain in joint-proximate soft tissue regions (pain therapy).
Given employment of such an acoustic wave therapy apparatus, the acoustic wave source produces substantial noise when it generates shock waves, that is considered disturbing by the medical personnel as well as by the patient.